Midnight Stupor of Black Magic
by IntraSule
Summary: No commitment, no regrets. Will Rishid accept the offer, even though he hated the club? (read the story to understand the meaning) RishidxOC, set pre-Battle City, before the big tournament.


So, uh, yeah, another fanfic by me, folks, about a character that doesn't belong to me that's from an anime that doesn't belong to me, which are Rishid Ishtar and Yu-Gi-Oh respectively. Was meant to be a short one-shot between Rishid and my OC, but I guess I got a little too keyboard-happy. ^_^'

* * *

Out of all the clubs Marik had forced Rishid to attend, Kuro Majik had to be the worst one in the entire list. According to Domino City's party guide- the flimsy pieces of paper Rishid wished he trashed before Marik read it- hailed Kuro Majik as one of the best in the district because it combined American chic with Japanese traditional and still made it fun and trendy to be in; apparently, it had earned the right to be stuck up and strictly selective of its patrons.

Rishid wasn't so sure about that right to be stuck-up; in fact, he thinks that either this club paid the party guide to advertise for them with such high regards or there aren't that many clubs in Japan, period. From what he could see, the long wait in line- only to be disappointed because your clothes weren't in the newest season and you didn't have the pretty face- is a waste of time. The décor was ridiculous: the only form of Japanese tradition were a few plastic cherry blossom trees that the creators made in their spring season and four traditional low wooden tables and red sitting pillows set in the corners, which clashed unsightly with the American flags hanging high on the ceilings, the cold gray of the cement walls, and the neon lights flashing against the darkness of the dance club.

He was sitting- or kneeling, to be more accurate- at one of the wooden tables in the darkest corner of the building, hiding his face in the Ghouls purple cloak's large hood, a book and a cup of surprisingly delicious green tea placed on the table in front of him. He looked up from the black and white pages and watched Marik. Marik had ditched his own cloak and his cropped hoodie and decided to dance sweaty and topless, shaking his bottom into the pelvis of a man and jiggling his front into the bottom of a woman, sandwiching himself into a shameful display. Rishid smiled sourly to himself; he was sure that if it wasn't for Marik flashing his looks and using his charms, the bouncer wouldn't have let Rishid in the club, and Rishid wished with all of his entirety that he hadn't done so. He hated it here, and wanted nothing more than to just go back to the hotel and take a good, long night's sleep, but he had to follow Marik's order: "Rishid, you're a twenty-five-year-old man! Quit being such an old loser and go out a bit! Quit making work all of your life!" _But if I did that, then I'd be breaking my promise to your mother_, Rishid had thought that time. At least Marik was having fun…

Rishid sighed and returned to the contents of his book, blocking out the headache-inducing mess that is techno music with all of his ability.

"Enjoying the club, I see?" A male voice sounded through the club's pounding music.

Rishid looked up from his book and over his shoulder, making sure that the hood didn't fall back. Standing behind him was a young man with pale skin, an athletic physique, and long legs, all clothed in a tight black tank top, a pair of black sweat pants, and a pair of wooden sandals. His hair was short and fiery red, cropped up in a neat hair cut and a short bang hanging just above ice-gray seductive eyes; his shapely nose was above pink, plump lips on an elongated hear-shaped face, completed with at least three silver earrings on each ear.

Hiding his initial shock and appreciation of the young man's looks, Rishid chuckled, "Yeah, this club's a real hit for me."

The young man nodded and smiled, extending his hand. "I'm Caleb. Is that seat available?"

Rishid took his hand and shook it. "Rishid, and yes, the seat is available."

Caleb walked around the table and sat cross-legged on the large pillow, looking intently at Rishid. "I saw that you weren't out there dancing with your boyfriend. Why? You're not having fun?" He subtly pouted.

"Oh! No, he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss," Rishid corrected Caleb. " But yeah, I guess that you can say that I'm having a pretty dull time here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I normally don't go out and all, and I don't really like loud party clubs, but this 'Kuro Majik' place is the worst I have ever been forced to attend."

"Really? How so?" Caleb tilted his head in mock curiosity, placing his hands in the gaping open of his crossed legs.

"Well," Rishid began. He looked around, trying to find something to start with. "The décor is awful. I mean, hanging up a few flags around some fake trees and tables seem like a poor attempt of combining 'American chic' and 'Japanese tradition'. And the music is just awful; it's giving me a huge, pounding headache and there's no point to it whatsoever. It's just computerized beats and an autotuned voice speaking into the microphone. That's just some Justin Bieber crap. Pardon my language."

"Ah, come on, it's a club, swear all you want," Caleb chuckled lightheartedly. "So, anything else you hate about it?"

Rishid took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "Well, I have to say that the owner has to be pretty stuck-up to enforce some stupid 'look pretty or bust' rule to turn away reasonable patrons that could improve his business profits, but I guess he knew about the unspoken rule of social exclusion: the higher the standards, the more people would want to meet those standards. At least the green tea is decent, and the pillow seats are pretty comfortable."

"Aw, at least there's _something _you enjoy!" Caleb chuckled again.

"Yes, at least there's that." Rishid took in Caleb's attire. "As snobbish as this place is, I'm surprised that you were able to get past the bouncer with nothing but sweatpants and a tank top."

Caleb gave a sly smirk. "Well, being the club's owner does have its benefits."

Rishid's eyes widened, making him silently thank God that his face was hiding in the cloak's shadows. "Oh, my, I am so terribly-"

Caleb waved his hand to dismiss Rishid's apology. "Eh, it's all good. It's actually kinda nice to get an honest opinion from a customer instead of having everyone praise my club because they don't want to be the black sheep that questioned something popular." He leaned back and stretched his legs under the low table, brushing his feet against Rishid's knees as he stuck them out from either side. "I'm sorry, you don't mind, do you?"

"Eh, no, it's fine," Rishid lied nervously. He tried to concentrate more on his book as Caleb let his head hang back and yawned, craning back his pale neck and exposing it to the neon lights.

After a while, Caleb straightened his neck and looked at Rishid with a subtle pout. "But you know, if you do want to make it up to me after hurting my feelings so much, you could start by- oh, I don't know- buying me dinner."

Now Rishid was extremely glad to have kept his hood up to hide his face, with his eyes growing wider than they have ever been opened and his face flushing red. "Er, I'm sorry, what?"

"Um, you, me, dinner for two at some restaurant somewhere? Any of this familiar to you?" After a few seconds of silence, Caleb's face lit up in realization. "Oh! Seriously?"

Rishid looked down at his hands on the table, playing with his fingers nervously. "Well, not many people give chances to the big, bad creepy mobster who lurks in the shadows. Oh, but I'm sure you'll like Marik a lot more than you would me, looks and otherwise; he's definitely a catch."

Caleb glanced at the dancing Marik just as he broke away from his dance partners to order a drink from the bar. Caleb placed an elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand, not breaking his stare. "Yeah, he is pretty hot. And he does seem like a lot of fun." Caleb's eyes darted back to Rishid. "But I'm not interested in him; I wanted to meet you."

"Well, you got to meet me, so…"

"What, so you're turning me down?"

"…Yes."

"...You do know that I can kick both you and your boss out of here, right?" Caleb huffed.

Rishid crossed his arms defiantly. "If it has to be that way, then so be it."

For a few moments, Caleb was unable to make a comeback, and was only able to stare Rishid down, or more like the hood of Rishid's cloak. Then his neck craned back again, and a howl of laughter resonated from him. His laugh ended with a content sigh. "Wow, you're so hilarious!" He stated afterwards.

Rishid felt an eyebrow cock upwards in curiosity. "What did I say that was so funny?"

Caleb shook his head and grin. "Nothing really, it's just that, well, not many people turn me down just like that. They'd either had to find me annoying after a few dates, had their fun with my body afterwards, or realize that their dating me won't get them free drinks at my bar."

"Well, I'm not like other people; I'll be straight and honest with you right at the start and tell you I'm not interested in you at all." Rishid picked up his book and focused intently on the pages, emphasizing the point of his declaration.

"Aw, seriously? You're going to turn me away without even letting me take a good look at your face?" Caleb pouted again.

"Were you going to go on a dinner date with a man whose face you didn't even see?" Rishid scoffed. "And besides, you wouldn't like what you'd see."

"Let me decide that for myself," Caleb demanded. Before Rishid could protest or realize what was going to happen, Caleb swiftly gripped the tip of Rishid's hood and flipped it back.

Rishid was sure that Caleb had a lot of reactions, but they were hard to distinguish beyond the most readable on his face, which was absolute stun. Caleb's ice-gray eyes became full disks that absorbed every bit of facial detail, from the deep, rich tanned shaved head, to the hard angles of Rishid's jaw and chin, the golden predator eyes emphasized by the surrounding kohl, the strange markings that seemed to grow out of the eyebrows, and the most striking of all: that tattoo, a tattoo of weird symbols that looked more like they were burned down the left side of his face rather that painted on with ink.

Caleb withdrew his hand slowly, the stunned gaping expression unfaltering. "Oh," was all he breathed. The awkward quiet that ensued seemed to have drown out the club's techno loudness, pushing away the fun and relaxation of the club's atmosphere as if there was a bubble shielding them.

Rishid slowly pulled the hood back over his head and murmured, "You saw my face, now you can leave me alone whenever you feel like it."

Regaining his composure, Caleb chuckled lowly to himself and said, "Well, your face was- uh- more than what I was expecting, but it didn't change my mind one bit."

"R-really?" Rishid sputtered in shock.

"Yeah, in fact, for some reason, seeing how you look got me even more fascinated in you. Heh heh, I guess I just have a soft spot for gentle giants."

"G-gentle giants?"

Caleb's face broke out into a bright beam. "You know, gentle giants, the strong, silent types that seem intimidating until you realize that they're more like big teddy bears than rabid killer grizzlies."

_Teddy bear? Seriously? _Rishid laughed disbelievingly. Then he grew serious again. "I'm sorry to say, but as impressed or interested you are in me, my rejection still stands. I'm not the relationship type, okay?"

He downed the rest of his tea and looked down at his book, this time letting his eyes linger on the words instead of actually reading them.

"Fine, then no dates!" Caleb conceded. He leaned in closer to the table, inching his face closer to Rishid's. "How about this: instead of going out on dates, instead of starting a relationship and having fun together as a couple, you and I just be together for one night?"

"One night? Do you mean-?"

"Yeah, just one night, between you and me." Caleb's face inched its way so close to Rishid that the tips of their noses almost touched, and Rishid was breathing in Caleb's mint-flavored breaths. Caleb circled the back of Rishid's hand with a long, surprisingly-delicate finger as he locked his eyes into Rishid's eyes, hypnotizing Rishid with the shiny silvery orbs. "I mean, right about now, I'm absolutely hooked on you. Like right now, my body's absolutely craving yours, and if you're not going to give me the satisfaction of getting to know you better after I graciously allowed you to stay in my club, then you can at least give me a taste of what I'm going to miss out on. It seems to benefit us both, actually: you not being the dating type, you can still get a little action, a little uncommitted fun, while I get to have at least one night with you. How does that sound?" He lightly brushed his lips against Rishid's lips, tasting the sweet green tea on the slightly-chapped full lips.

He didn't know why he took so long to pull away, especially when he saw how Caleb was inching closer to him and invading his personal space, but when he had felt Caleb's tongue begin to probe into his mouth, he snatched his face away, remembering to breathe semi-fresh air as if Caleb was sucking the oxygen out of him. And Rishid was sure that if it wasn't for his self-control, Caleb really would have been sucking more than his breath away. He closed his book and stood up from the table.

"Listen, Mr. Caleb," Rishid said sternly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that type of person! I am a committing man, and would only engage in sexual intercourse with those that I'm in a relationship with. And you aren't one of those people, so please let this go."

Caleb rose from his pillow, too, straightening out his pants and shirt. "Aren't you just self-righteous and formal? 'I only fuck those that I'm loyal to' and some more shit!" He crept closer to Rishid and placed a hand on Rishid's tattooed cheek to make Rishid look at him. "Well, listen, I'm not sure you're as stiff and dull as you try to make yourself out to be, so-" he paused to give Rishid another kiss, slipping a flat, rectangular piece of plastic into Rishid's free palm. "-I'll give you until midnight to change your mind. I'll be waiting."

With a wink, Caleb strutted away from a confused and highly flustered Rishid, making sure to let his perky buttocks bounce to give Rishid a motivational show. Rishid found himself staring unblinkingly after him until he broke out of his daze and looked down at the item in his hand: a card. Examining it closer, he realized that it was a keycard for a room, in the same hotel that he and his master were staying in for the time being.

_You have until midnight to change your mind… _Rishid shook his head and placed the keycard in his pocket to return to Caleb, with no intention of bedding that guy whatsoever. _Persistent little man, isn't he?_ Rishid thought with amusement. He went back to sit on the pillow and reopened his book. After a few minutes, Rishid checked his watch: ten thirty-two PM, over an hour and a half past his self-scheduled bedtime.

He went back to his book, reordered another cup of green tea and a tofu veggie wrap from a passing skimpily-clad waiter, and checked his watch again: ten forty-six PM.

After receiving his drink and food, he slowly consumed his small meal as he read. When Rishid devoured the wrap and drained the cup of tea, he checked his watch for the third time: eleven oh-nine PM. _Why on Earth do I keep checking my watch? _Rishid wondered in frustration. _I must be really tired and ready for bed, but Marik-_

He skimmed the club to find Marik still at the bar, his slight swaying, flirtatious giggling, and pink cheeks giving away his tipsy state. Sighing, Rishid closed his book, picked up Marik's shirt and cloak, and made his way to Marik.

"-And if you wanna be my queen, all you hafta do is show the king why you deserve the crown," Marik was saying to the intrigued bartender, who was making a show of subtly pushing up her cleavage for Marik's eyes only.

"Master Marik, I believe it's time for us to depart," Rishid said as he began to pull on Marik's elbow.

" 'Master' Marik? Whoa, so you really are into the S and M thing, huh?" The bartender said, eying Rishid up and down. "Though, I have to say, I thought you'd be into someone a bit more, er-"

"Better looking?" Marik half-giggled before snatching his elbow from Rishid's grip. "Don't worry about it; he's just my servant."

"Yes, I am his servant," Rishid murmured with his usual calm tone hiding the offense he felt, "and as his servant, it is my duty to be sure that he's out of harm's way, especially in this condition."

The bartender giggled. "Wow, you guys are freaking hilarious! Don't worry, big guy, I won't hurt your precious master; I'll return him to you in the morning in one piece, that is, if my bites aren't stronger than my blows." She turned her attention back to Marik. "Do you want to find that out?" She purred.

"H-hey, Rishid, give me the hotel key," Marik commanded in a barely-audible slur, holding out his hand.

Instead of refusing Marik his command, or at least putting up a small protest, Rishid sighed and gave Marik the keycard to their hotel room. "Just be careful," he whispered in Marik's ear, which earned him a swat of the hand from Marik. Rishid took one last look at Marik before turning towards the exit and walking towards it, the night air relieving him of that stifling and sensually-pungent club odor. He looked up towards the sky before checking his watch again: eleven fifteen PM. …_I should probably go back to return this key, now._

He strolled down the block that the Kuro Majik's structure was taking up and crossed over to the next block. When he reached that end, he crossed the street at the signals and continued down a straight path until the beautifully luxurious entrance of Domino's hotel came into view. He flashed Caleb's keycard to the doorman to show that he wasn't a threat to the hotel staff or residents and made his way to the elevator. Looking at the print on the card, he press the button for the floor that the card indicated Caleb was on and rode upwards.

After the elevator landed on the floor, Rishid looked at his watch- eleven forty PM- and looked at the print on the card again- Floor S, Room 69. _This must be a sign, _Rishid thought sarcastically with an eye roll. He looked to his left and right and saw the numerical pattern that the rooms were labeled. He walked and turned a corner and stopped right in front of the door with the gold-painted "69" hanging on it. He checked his watch again: eleven forty-five PM. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Caleb shouted through the door.

"Um, it's Rishid," he replied softly.

"Come on in!" Caleb chimed giddily.

Rishid sighed and slid the keycard down the reader above the doorknob. When the beep sounded and the lock clicked, he opened the door to a vast hotel suite, completed with a sitting room, a small kitchen, what appears to be the bathroom, and a door that Rishid knew led to the bedroom, the bedroom Caleb was in, waiting for his night of copulation. "Where do you want me to leave the key?" Rishid asked.

"Oh, leave it anywhere and come here. I'm in the bedroom."

"Um, actually, I have to go," Rishid lied nervously, playing with the keycard in his hand.

It was silent for a minute, and Rishid thought he had finally won and had made Caleb give up, but then Caleb opened his bedroom door, stepping out in his black tank top and form-clinging black underwear. "So, you just came here to drop off my keycard? You didn't come here to give me a good fucking for tonight?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and folded arms.

"…Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I only came to give you back your hotel key," Rishid spoke loudly, almost to the point of yelling. He was exhausted and nervous and flustered and did _not _want to deal with this man's game now, did not want Caleb to strut over to him, pull down his hood, wrap his arms around his neck, and plant a deep, warm, delicious minty kiss in his mouth. But it was happening.

"How about I reward you for such a noble, selfless, kind-hearted deed, then," Caleb breathed in a teasing tone into Rishid's tattooed cheek as he placed kiss after kiss on each symbol and worked his way down to his neck.

Rishid felt a deep yawn coming up, but it accidentally came out as a soft moan, and he placed his hands on Caleb to push him away, but for some reason, his hands involuntarily grabbed Caleb's firm buttocks. "More…" Rishid murmured, a far cry from the demand "Please get off me, I'm too tired" that he was really trying to say. He could feel Caleb smirk on his collarbone.

"Go ahead, take it all," Caleb whispered as he pushed off the purple cloak and let it fall onto the carpeted floor and pool around Rishid's feet. He began to unbuckle Rishid's belt as Rishid tugged off his shirt and undershirt.

Rishid kicked off his shoes and grabbed Caleb's head to plant more kisses on his lips, wrestling his tongue with Caleb's until Rishid submitted and let Caleb take over. He picked Caleb up and carried him to the nearest wall without breaking the kiss. Holding Caleb up against the wall and wrapping Caleb's legs behind his back, Rishid pounded his pelvis inbetween Caleb's thighs, his hardness restricted in his pants.

"Damn, you've certainly changed your mind, huh?" Caleb panted once Rishid broke the kiss when he began to grunt.

"I'm-just-so-tired," Rishid said between humps, which felt more like a lie to him than the other stuff he's been saying. Panting harder than Caleb and already breaking out into a sweat, Rishid let his hands snake their way from under Caleb's thighs and into his shirt, his calloused fingers firmly rubbing the soft skin of the torso.

"T-the bed-oh!" Caleb cried as his front received another, harder hump from Rishid. He was carried away into the bedroom, where he was thrown onto the bed and was attacked by kisses, nibbles, and licks wherever his skin was exposed.

Rishid tugged at the hem of Caleb's shirt until it slid off over the splayed mess of red hair. He began to slide his fingers inside the black underwear, searching for the blessed hole, but Caleb pushed him away long enough to lean towards the bedside table and search through its drawer, pushing aside the contents inside until the spermicidal lube was found. He then let Rishid proceed with yanking his underwear off his legs and watched Rishid as he unfastened his pants and let the hardness spring free. Rishid lifted Caleb's legs open and watched from above as Caleb slid the tube inside him and squeeze it, letting a little in at first but deciding to use a lot after seeing Rishid's size. He let the foam take shape inside of him and spill out, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor. Caleb then started to finger himself, making sure the foamy lube was coated every inch inside of him.

With a sure, consenting nod, Caleb received many more kisses all over his pale body before he was flipped over and his hips pulled up in the air. He gripped the pillow beneath him and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Rishid getting into position behind him. A soft whimper of surprise and delight escaped his throat as he felt the tip push its way through the entrance.

Somewhere outside the hotel, the twelve-o'-clock ringing of Domino City's tower clock was heard as Rishid speared a full thrust inside Caleb.

"Oh, Rishid, yes!" Were the last words heard before human speech was lost in the sounds of walls pounding, springs creaking, and what could've been two wild beasts mating brazenly.

The morning sun peeked its rays through the transparent silk of the hotel's curtain, its warmth gently bringing Rishid out of his peaceful sleep. He stirred within the soft, sticky bed sheets and comforter, rolling over to lay his arm around Caleb's hips to pull him in closer. He wasn't there.

Rishid opened his eyes and sat up, looking around for Caleb or any clue as to what may have happened to him. When his eyes landed on the bedside table, he saw a folded piece of paper standing by the lamp with his name scrawled on it in large Japanese characters. He picked it up and unfolded it, reading the note inside.

"Dear Rishid,

Thank you for such a wonderful night you gave to me; I would've never imagined how much pleasure one could feel in just one sitting! I had to leave because of business, which sucks because you were actually quite adorable when you're out cold, snoring away like a content baby after his feeding, and it felt nice to watch you like that. It would've been nicer if we could have let this continue- to make this into something more- but I guess a one night stand will have to do. That is, if you still want to be stubborn still. If not, then you know where to find me if you want some more, because I know I definitely do! Anyways, since I'm gone, the room is all yours, and it'll be charged on me, so do whatever you want. Order room service, get some champagne, have a hot masseur give you nice back rubs (but no sex! That body of yours is off-limits until I see you again) you know, whatever. See you later, I hope.

-Caleb"

There was a small arrow drawn at the bottom of the page. Rishid flipped the paper over and read the scrawl on the back.

"P.S. You were so unbelievably hot!"

Rishid smiled to himself and tilted his head in amusement when he heard his phone. He got out of bed and stretched, walking to the pants he discarded during the wild midnight stupor. He pressed the accept button on the screen and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He greeted quite happily.

"R-Rishid?' Marik's quavering voice spoke from the other end.

"Marik? Oh, sir, are you okay?" Rishid asked, the ecstasy of the after glow disappearing immediately.

"I-I'm fine, just a little bit- tied up, now. Come get me!" Marik said the last part with weak command.

"Where do I get you? I thought you were in our room?"

"I am, I'm just- listen, come here and get me!"

"Yes sir," Rishid said before hanging up. He quickly pulled on his underwear and pants, pocketed the little note, and left the housekeeper a big tip on the bedside table before grabbing his shirts and cloak from the living room floor and half-jogging to the elevators.

As he awaited the elevators to bring up an available lift, he thought to himself how fun of a club Kuro Majik was…


End file.
